


Since When Did Giving Birthday Gifts Include Stealth Missions?!

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Series: Birthday Stories [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, First time writing, Fluff, Leviathan being a NEET, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: Our resident exchange student Lisette, has what she thinks is the perfect set of gifts for the special birthday NEET demon of the day, Leviathan. What should be a normal and touching exchange of gifts turns into a rather, convoluted and perhapsvery unnecessary, course of action by our overheated and anxious Lisette.Despite all that, when it comes to birthday gifts, isn't just the thought that counts?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Birthday Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Obey Me Stories





	1. Ch.1 This definitely isn't going to work...

She was walking casually down the hall, every echoed step imbued a valiant figure of self-confidence. Every heel click to the marbled floors gave away the presence of this individual, as she drifted toward her destination. Classmates who were fortunate to catch a glimpse of her, simply to say hello, or to engage in casual small talk could all sense a self-assured feeling within this young woman, that mysteriously bled into others with every exchange. People that spotted her in the corner of their eyes, would probably notice how her eyes were seemingly closed, her head tipped ever-so slightly to the ground. A sign of complete and utterly unquestionable knowledge that she knew exactly where her destination would be. If you were to ask how those people felt when approaching her, they could probably come up with an answer along the lines of:

"It's almost as if she's silently encouraging me. Her smile feels so uplifting, yet her voice gives away a burning passion that downright screams 'YOU CAN DO IT!'"

Yes, this was the power Lisette's natural presence held today. A full figure of gentle assurance and determination that could give nothing away; and permanent expression of complete composure and grace. Indeed, there would be no fault in believing that this woman carries herself with a righteous and bold exterior everyday-

**That doesn't change the fact that you would be wrong.**

Umu, no random passerby would notice the small shaking in her knees, or take note of the way she would constantly tug at a small strand of hair or glimpse at her watch _every. damn. second._ she was engaging in menial talk on her way to her destination. Her heels were practically crashing into the ground with every step. Poor things would have a crack in them by the end of the day. And her _gentle exterior_ with her _knowing_ expression was just her silently damning the laws of physics and the ground- desperately wishing, praying, pleading even, that it would break open and swallow her whole. To perfectly sum up her true nature in a brisk phrase:

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

It was, rather, _odd_ to have such daunting parallels exist within the confines of one woman, but they did exist. It was almost impressive how her confident exterior could still remain in tact with her nauseating, downright degrading inner thoughts. Upon closer inspection, one could see that, once she left the social sphere of the courtyard garden, and rid herself of the wandering students drifting through the RAD hallways, she wanted nothing more than to die right then and there. Lisette refused to break character, however. _Not now, and not yet. At least until I get myself out of sight, and get myself closer to his room._ She wouldn't allow for self-sabotage this time around.

* * *

A thin sheen of sweat had completely coated her skin by the time she made it to the Entrance Hall. Lisette knew all too well that not a single demon was present- neither in their respective rooms, nor anywhere in the House of Lamentation -all orchestrated by her hand no less, yet she didn't stop herself from cautiously scanning the stairwells and calling out to the empty hall.

"H-Hello? Is anybody home? I'm back..." She despite the increasing tremors from her knees, she stood her ground and waited for a response that would never come. 

.....

_5 seconds..._

.....

_15 seconds...._

_..._

A final pause-

"L-Leviathan? Mammon? Anybody...?", she waited until the sounds of her echoes completely died down, reaching no one. Lisette was met with the thing she wanted most right now: _Absolute silence_.

...

_AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~ I did it! I actually did it! Oh god, I can't believe it. OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod. They really did leave! They managed to get him out of his room! I really managed to make them do that! This may actually work! This is definitely going to-_

One could describe the moment she was having to be of pure victory, **if it weren't for the fact that Lisette dashed herself to the nearest wall, crying her eyes out, clawing at it like an estranged cat.**

Lisette, sobbing, for no apparent reason, like the wackjob she is, would surely be heard by any unfortunate soul who would be passing by the front doors of the Entrance Hall. They would indeed comment how they could hear the sounds resembling a shrieking, shriveled old donkey realizing he was going to be turned into a carpet. She has somehow managed to curl her self into a ball and started mumbling to herself.... ~~ _Disembodied Narrator:_ honestly, what the hell is wrong with her~~....

_I managed to get them away...How long are they going to be gone....did I give myself away?...Oh shit I didn't account for....What if he doesn't like it....What if they come back early?....They'll find out I set this up! And then they'll find out I did this all for Levi...AndthentheyaregoingtopitymebecauseIhaveacrushonLevieventhoughthere'snothingwrongwithhimandIlovethewayheisalreadyand-_

Lisette immediately sprung to her feet. She wiped her tears. She pat down her skirt. Balling her fists, she screamed into the empty void of the hall.

"I'm going to give my gifts to Leviathan! AND I'm going to make sure Leviathan likes them and ~~_hopefully like me_~~ I've come too far with this awesome plan that I came up with ALL. BY. MYSELF. Just to fuck it up by my own failures! I'm going to make sure he knows that they were from ME!"

Disembodied Narrator: Such a brave display of modesty and vigor. Even I feel affected by it! Lisette really seems to have gotten her act together and in such a short amount of time! Perhaps this really will work out in her favor! Perhaps she really will get Levi to- Aaannnnnd she's back on the floor sobbing again....n-nevermind...


	2. Not So Bad After All

> "I can do this."
> 
> _No you can't_
> 
> "He'll definitely like it."
> 
> _No he won't._
> 
> "I'll be in and out. Simple. Nothing to it."
> 
> _So you say._

Just how long had she been gripping the doorknob? She wondered. It was probably slick with sweat by now. She couldn't help but question if this would make him happy. She was willing to admit that she was selfish enough to want to see his reaction to it. All she had to do was close her eyes and she could just _see_ that intensity, his unadulterated joy. It reminded her of a small bird, flapping its' wings in a puddle of water; jumping around without a care in the world, over the seemingly smallest of things. 

> "Lisette! There is a new Mononoke Land update! We just HAVE to check it out!"
> 
> "All I wanted was to relax and hear Luminous-chan whispering in my ear! UUUGGGGHHHH"

What she loved the most though...was his eyes. People say eyes are windows to the soul and all that metaphorical stuff, but Lisette feels, at least to her, that those can only apply to Leviathan. She could stare at Mammon or Asmo as long as she could and not feel a thing, yet when it came to Levi, she simply couldn't contain herself. His eyes had an unending depth to them that was completely filled with so many emotions and unspoken words; it frightened her just as much as it enamored her, just how long she could want to stare into his eyes. All those times where Leviathan's vibrant orange eyes bore into her own, she was in complete awe, of how intense his stare could be. It was blinding, to see such serious intensity, and it always made Lisette akin to a lone rock, floating aimlessly in space, only to then be pulled into a black hole, a

Returning back to reality, she stood again in front of his door. Her clasp on the knob had gone numb, yet her mind had never felt clearer. With one final inhale, she-

Did a complete 180 on her heels and headed proudly towards the kitchen. _Disembodied Narrator: Honey, what are you doing?_

Lisette: "I'm getting gloves. Then something to clean off that doorknob. I can't stand sweat!" She explains, while stomping off to the kitchen.

_5 minutes later._

Returning once more in front of Leviathan's door, gloves on, present in hand. She didn't need any more pep talk, nor any reassurance. She was going to do this her way or not do it at all. Lisette grabbed hold of the doorknob, and with minimal effort, turned it and opened the door.

* * *

"I WANNA GO HOME. Come on Satan! Lemme GO!" Leviathan pleaded. Beel and his brothers had quite literally dragged him out of his room the morning of his special day, for what reason you may ask? Well...

"Can't a guy spend some quality time with his little brother without raising some heads?! After all, it's a gift in itself have ME, the GREAT MAMMON be with you, ya know? And I definitely can't have a brother of mine be so pathetic as to spend his birthday by himself! I'd be bad for my image too!" Mammon proudly proclaimed.

"Mammon's underhanded reasoning aside...I absolutely KNOW you can't spend your birthday alone, at least, not this one! Nope nope nopity nope! Why you may ask? Because I'm going to be with you of course! Birthdays mean parties and now that I'm totally involved, I'm going to make you have fun shut-in! Whether you like it or not!" Asmo was leading his siblings down the mid-day streets to gods know where, Levi could care less, but our resident Otaku was _far_ from convinced, just irritated by the notion that they actually wanted to spend time with him.

Even Belphegor had to solemnly shake his head at both Asmo's and Mammon's reasoning for this whole thing. They clearly weren't good at convincing people, Leviathan much less so, and it showed. The last time they went out for Levi's birthday was 200 years ago, and only because Lucifer, of all people convinced him so. Birthdays were a weird thing for his brothers, one would think that due to them having so many, they'd toss them aside as mere days of the week, but no; they were instead played out like so: Every other birthday, the special demon would do what ever he pleased, however the next one they'd have to do something together. It was a plan thought out by Lucifer that everyone seemed to be relatively okay with. That was how it usually went; example being Mammon enjoying a private island to himself one year, and the next going race car driving with everyone. However Levi somehow managed to evade his b-day obligations for 200 years, by very crafty tactics that would make even Mammon impressed, _just_ to stay inside by himself.

 _Disembodied Narrator:_ ~~Well damn boy, if that ain't dedication to the hikikomori life, then I dunno what is~~

Belphegor really wanted to say something reassuring, that this wouldn't be too bad, or that something entertaining may come out from it, but he equally feared Levi would just misinterpret what he really meant, so instead he opted to stay silent for now, simply just tagging alongside Beel, who was-

Wait...where did Beel go?

Satan, gently tugging Levi's arm again, chimed in, "I personally think that today would be a touch more different. A breath of fresh air if you will, from the usual self-centered idiots and your usual routine Levi. Besides, if you really pushed this on yourself. If you hadn't pushed your luck like you did, you would technically be spending today by yourself. And it isn't so bad is it? Spending time with us, I mean? It's certainly not the worst thing in the world." 

"Nonono! You normies wouldn't get it! This is definitely the worse possible outcome! I spent 200 years no only, alone but HAPPY. Even being seen out here, is just a violation of my designated life code! And I would have spent 200 more by myself if it weren't for Belphegor!" Levi was practically devastated, he hated being the butt of all jokes and he hated it even more when people insulted his lifestyle. He knew his brothers found him weird and an absolute mess so why did they want to do this for him? Why would they want to go so out of their way just to tease him? It was excessive, unnecessary, and frankly, it pissed him off. He wanted to get his DDD out to maybe have Rui-chan whisper sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down, but when he checked his pockets, it wasn't there. _Just great._ Why must they torment him? On his birthday no less, just being around them made him feel so horribly self-conscious that he was probably the only one _not_ in the joke they seemed to be playing-

"Oi! Devildom to Levi! Ya in there buddy?" Mammon was stupidly waving his arms in front on his face, trying to get some sort of reaction. Levi, had to blink a couple times to regain his bearings. They had been walking in for a while now, yet now they stopped in front of some sort of really flashy building, with a line of demons and witches alike, lined up at the side of the building, eagerly talking amongst themselves. Taking him to such a heavily populated area like this made no sense to Levi because the only times he went to normie territory was for....

> "A live concert?" Leviathan was genuinely stunned. He was frozen on the sidewalk. They took him out of his room, for this? _...No_ , it had to be some sort of trick, some sort of play at hand he was once again out of. No way, he wasn't buying it. Not one bit. He swiveled in his place, eyeing each and everyone of his brothers _Wait...where is Beel?_ , for any signs of trickery or some con. It just had to be Mammon. No one else would go this this far for a prank-
> 
> There was a chuckle. But not from Mammon. No, Mammon was being unusually quiet now, _not good_. No, the very amused sounding laughter came from none other than Lucifer. 
> 
> "I was willing to take the risk that you would be suspicious of us all day, but I couldn't help but wish to see what your reaction to this would be. I must say, it was worth it. And before you ask, yes, we've got tickets. Yours is a special VIP one, in fact. You are familiar with this sort of idol thing, aren't you? I saw that this particular show was rather popular, even among, erhm- normal standards, so we all figured you would want to go. I assume by your expression that I made the right choice?" Lucifer had a rather, victorious look on his face, he hardly saw Levi get this flustered before, yet he couldn't help but catch a glance at Mammon for a quick second, before turning back to the birthday boy.
> 
> "S-so...This really is for me?" Leviathan couldn't believe it, yet the five of his brothers were nodding their heads in unison. They all seemed to have the same idea about this. He fiddled with his headphones, still trying to comprehend this entire thing. He had been trying to get those tickets for a solid 2 months to no avail, and here his brothers were, flailing them around without a care in the world. Lucifer handed the tickets out, and quickly wanted to usher them all inside, all except Mammon for some reason. But right before going through the doors, Levi tugged at Lucifer's loose coat, grabbing his attention. "Hm?"
> 
> "...Thank you. I know it was you who would have gone this far to do this, so, um," _crap, why was he so bad at talking with his older brother?_
> 
> "You're quite welcome. However, trust me when I say I didn't completely think this all up on my own, as much as I hate to admit. So I can't take all the credit. But I appreciate the thought nonetheless-....DAMN IT ASMODEUS. LEAVE THE WOMAN ALONE." Sighing, Lucifer immediately went to put a stop to Asmo's antics, but not before patting our Otaku on the head. He seemed to want to say more, but he saw out the corner of his eye, he saw Asmo trying to flirt with one of the idol's bodyguards, and with an irritated sigh he walked inside, ready to lecture Asmo; leaving only Mammon and Levi left walking in together. 

Whatever curiosity Levi had about what Lucifer wanted to say to him and Mammon left him when Mammon brushed past him, whispering something nearly inaudible. Levi smirked, he wouldn't let that slide past him. "What did you say StupidMammon?"

"Shut up ya damn idiot! And get inside, I didn't pay for you to stand outside thinking about the clouds or some shit. Just get in, ya get it?" Mammon countered, remembering the game name Levi picked for him, rushing inside before Levi could see the relieved expression he wore.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad birthday after all...

"Lolololol. Mammon, your _such_ a tsundere." Leviathan was giggling to himself, unaware of what Mammon's other words meant, yet did hear what he _seemingly_ grumbled. 

"Happy Birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a horribly long chapter... but I kinda like how it turned out..ya know? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and criticisms welcome, as usual.


	3. Mission In Progress.

_We return to our regular scheduled programming with our love-struck Lisette. Finally inside Levi's room._

Lisette sighed in relief. She was glad the room wasn't a mess this time around. One could say the room looked immaculate. However, she did see that a stack of game cases had toppled over, and there was a half full, bag of Honey Butter Chips laying by the TV stand. She had a very desperate itch to tidy up, but she pushed that desire down for now. 

She did a quick scan of the room, nothing particularly out of the ordinary, what's more is, all she heard from the room was the hum of the mini-fridge and the bubbles that would occasionally float to the top of the giant fish tank. Perhaps this would go as smoothly as she hoped. Lisette backed out of the room, scanning the hallway once again, picking up the small cake and the present, and shuffled back into the room.

She was contemplating where she should put the cake first. On the desk so it would be more easily seen, or the mini fridge, so it'd stay fresh. She looked around the room, trying to decide where to put it, when she locked eyes with one of Levi's Rui-chan figures. Lisette made a very sour expression after that. To put it simply, she wasn't a fan of the mass collection of Rui-chan figures Leviathan held dear. Yet here she was in _their_ territory.

It was like they were all mocking her, with their ridiculous poses, and colorful idol outfits. Their expressions were bright, vibrant and eccentric in every way, pouty faces, to glamorous stage poses. They all just _screamed_ confidence. They all just looked so _disgustingly smug_ with their microphone hair clips, glossed, metallic hair, and not a single smudge or stray lint to be seen- obvious that Levi had been taking really good care of them.

They probably enjoyed all the attention he gave them, those _~~self-centered whores~~_ _stuck up little pieces of plastic_ _,_ getting a chance to be held in Levi's arms, staring into the wonderful abyssal sea of his eyes, having their needs being tend to every. single. day. It **infuriated** her. They were relishing in her jealousy and indecision and she **_absolutely hated it._** Lisette was practically sneering at them by this point. 

She put the cake down on the nearby table, next to Levi's goldfish. Standing over the mass collection of idols, glaring at their unworthy existence. She folded her arms beneath her chest, just watching them, for any stray move that ( ~~obviously~~ ) wouldn't come. Despite her earlier show of uncertainty, she knew one single thing. 

Lisette **hated** those figures.

_Leviathan wouldn't mind if I just....knocked one around a little...would he?_ She thought mischievously. It wouldn't be so bad, just playing with one of them a little-

...Lisette reached out to one of the Limited Edition Christmas Special Figure, preparing to make face judgement-

...

_No._ I have something I need to do. Shaking her head to get these evil thoughts out of her head, Lisette returned to her cake placement predicament. 

....

Yet, she still walked back over to the collection and unceremoniously threw one down to the floor, without a hint of regret and full of satisfaction. But just as she was happily walking back over, the absolute second that Rui-chan figure hit the floor-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** _

Lisette practically flew backwards in surprise. Hiding behind Henry's fish tank, still shaking from the loud blaring of noise. The alarm was not only startling but pretty damn loud. She was certain they could be heard from outside the House of Lamentation. It scared her shitless, but that's not what scared her the most. Her orange-red curls were completely on edge, unable to calm down. Not only would her cover be blown but-

**_ring, ring ring~_ **

_Oh, hell._ She knew that ringtone anywhere. Frantically throwing herself down to the floor, she began crawling across the room, looking for the phone, despite the alarm's noises.

_I didn't know Levi had an alarm system, but it makes sense considering what Mammon tried to do last time._ She pouted, and blamed the stupid figure for her current endeavor. Lisette finally came upon Leviathan's phone, staring at her right in the face under the table. She nearly cried out in joy, but thought better of it, not wanting to add more noise. _I don't know his password, but if the alarm is connected to his phone....then I shouldn't need it, I hope._

Lisette carefully turned on the phone, and was greeted with a Rui-chan wallpaper smiling back at her, as if this was some type of karma. Despite having never, ever touched Levi's phone before, she wanted nothing more than to throw this godforsaken thing onto the floor. A notification popped up, signalling the option to turn off the alarm. Lightly tapping the screen, all at once, Lisette ceased all the noises.

A minute near silence, Lisette desperately clutched the phone to her chest, a little lifeline in the sea of unwanted noises shaking where she crouched and shut her teary eyes shut, waiting for anymore unknown sounds.

...

The hum of the minifridge.

The _plip, plip, plip_ of the tank with bubbles.

Levi's smile edged its way into her thoughts.

She smiled back.

Her racing mind slowed, her shot nerves stilled.

...

...Ever so gently, Lisette put Levi's phone on the table. She slowly rose up from the floor, and opened her eyes, turning every so often to eye her surroundings. The deep blues of the jellyfish tank still illuminated the room, giving gentle blue hues of a deep, quiet ocean; which was quite the contrast to the amount of noise she had made. The cake was still on the table. Her present, the box set limited edition to the Mononoke Land: The Animation lay on the table as well. Before her own nerves got the better of her, Lisette opened the mini-fridge and placed the small, purple cake inside. Finally closing the fridge, she decided to leave her present on the table.

Lisette sighed. She truly was tired. She had worked hard to make that cake, yet it still ended up looking oddly purple. She had worked all month to nonchalantly and discreetly help the brothers get live show tickets for Levi's birthday, and she had waited a month in advance to get that box set.

Did she over complicate this, again, like she always did? Was this too much? Her weary eyes traveled over to Henry. The goldfish stared back. She gave it a small smile.

"Hey, Henry? You're his best friend right?" She walked over to his little tank, crouching and put her face inches from the bowl. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Surprisingly, the goldfish swam around in circles. ' _Was_ _that some type of way to respond?'_ pondered, but not for the too long. Why you may ask?

Because Leviathan's door opened.


	4. Mission Accomplished.

_Noooooooooooooo!!!!_

_NO!_

Lisette jolted up, surprising both herself and the fish for the sudden movement. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here right now, but herself! How and why would anyone- 

_No, I can't think about that now! I need to hide! I need to HIDE! But where-_ Lisette swiveled around, frantically searching for somwhere, anywhere that would conceal her presence. _The closet!_ dove into Levi's closet, without so much as a thought, and immediately closed the door. 

* * *

Beel walked in to Levi's room, sipping what seemed to be some sort of coffee. He was holding a bag of snacks in one arm, and a tray of drinks in the other. He was glad the short cut Satan had suggested to him to take had worked. Now, all he had to find was his Levi's phone....

"There it is..." Beel mumbled. Picking it up and throwing it in his pocket. He swiftly made his exit. But noticed a Rui-chan figure on the floor. Luckily for LIsette, he didn't think twice about it and lazily put it back with with the numerous others and left the room. 

Beel had unintentionally angled the figure so it was directly facing Levi's closet, unbeknownst to the glaring person inside.

He was leaving the House of Lamentation, feeling pretty good about himself. It was rare to see Levi out and about and he knew that he got his favorite drink at Cafe Lament: A Dark Hell Mocha Chip Cream Frappuccino with a double shot of espresso, extra whip cream some chocolate chips and hazelnut syrup. Beel had remembered Levi's order and Satan had a temporary discount at the cafe, so they both thought it would cheer Levi up, he had the others drinks too and was trying really hard not to drink them all in one go.

As he headed downstairs, Beel spotted the short orange-red tint of hair turning the corner in the hallway.

"Hey Lisette! I almost didn't see you there. Levi was wondering where you had been all day." I took a moment for her head to poke out from the corner, but when she did, she gave a small, nervous smile at Beel coming down the steps, giving him a small wave. 

"Hi Beel. I've been here most of my time, I did go out for a bit though! How is the birthday boy by the way? Not too upset about leaving his room, I hope?"

Beel gave an apologetic smile, they did make a racket in the morning, so it was no surprise that she had heard, "He was still complaining when I left, but I think he was enjoying himself, even if he didn't want to admit it. I stopped by Lament Cafe to get some snacks, and drinks, cuz I was hungry. But I thought it'd make him feel better too."

Lisette seemed to relax a bit, if the tension in her shoulders was anything to go by. "That's very thoughtful of you Beel. I hope he enjoys the live show and the rest of the stuff you guys have planned for him."

"Thanks Lisette. I hope he does too. "

... _wait._

Beel frowned. "How did you know that's where we took him?"

"Uhm, the ticket is sticking out of your front pocket." Lisette quietly pointed out. "And...recently, Solomon told me about one that Levi had mentioned a couple months ago. With that and the fact that your by yourself with food, means that the others are with him, presumably where Levi would want to be....given that it's his birthday and all..." she trailed off, unable to add anything else.

Beel was stunned. She was able to figure all that out? He smiled happily, "Wow. That type of skill kinda reminds me of Satan. I gotta go though, I don't want to be late and all. I just came to grab something. I'll see you later Lisette!" Waving good-bye, they parted ways.

_Some time later._

Beel had returned to the flashy concert building. Reaching into his **back** pocket, he pulled out his ticket and went inside to enjoy the rest of the day with Levi. He had already knew that Lisette had planned this outing for his brother. Or rather, he was suspicious of _someone,_ arranging this. He initially wanted to thank her for doing this, but thought better of it. He was happy though, to see his older brother being a bit more comfortable with them. The only thing he regretted, was not trying the cake.

* * *

_Some time later._

A very tired Leviathan, opened the door to his room, and shut it behind him. It reflected a night ocean sea now, somber and quiet, with Levi being the only sailor out on the vast waters, it felt great, to finally be alone. That isn't to say he didn't like today, one could say he loved it, but a hikikomori had to return back into his shell at some point, and that time was definitely now. He couldn't remember the last time his smiled so naturally, and so much when he was with his brothers, especially Mammon; it was such a new foreign thing, but he didn't hate it, as overwhelming as it was. He knew from shows where there was extravagant birthday parties for the main character, and manga artists would always make a special artwork for all their characters on their birthdays, he expected them to do something crazy like that, despite the fact that Levi would have hated all that crazy attention. What he did like about those episodes would be that the main character would always get something special from his love interest, it was kind of a normal thing to happen, but he didn't get that, _because I'm not a main character, just a side character at best, from an anime movie, because that shit ain't canon._

What he got was something much more sublime, and manageable, and better yet, memorable and he wasn't just referring to all the merch he got as well. 

Walking over to his fridge, ready to unwind, he realized 3 things.

  1. Someone had messed with his Rui-chan figures.
  2. Someone had came into his room and left a _birthday present. For him._
  3. Someone had made him a cake.



On a normal day, Levi would be livid if some random person touched his stuff, much less come into his room. But as he pulled out the strangely purple, small little frosted cake, from his fridge, and ate it in the pleasantly dim silence of his room, he realized 2 more things, both overtaking his initial thoughts.

  1. That someone was Lisette. It totally made sense that a half-normie like herself would move his Rui-chan and try to fix it, thinking he wouldn't notice. But he did, and he didn't mind at all. The cake and the box set collection wasn't the reason though. Levi was too tired trying to rack his brain as to why right at that moment. The second thing he thought was:



_Maybe he wasn't a side character after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finished it before the end of the month. Really shouldn't have dragged it out this long, but oh well, just something I need to work on I guess. Thankfully the next chapter won't be until the next Demon Brother's birthday month...which is Asmo(?) hm. Well, it'll be a work in progress I suppose.
> 
> One more thing...  
> Happy Belated Birthday Leviathan. 🎂


End file.
